Blurred Lines
by ComittedKid01
Summary: Nikita always made the decisions; even if they didnt work for everyone. But has she made a decision that will lead her and the team into more trouble than they can handle? (sort of a re- write to the end of season 3- heading into season 4)
1. Chapter 1

Nikita raised her hands slowly. She felt the barrel of the gun touch the back of her head. She took some calming breaths; she knew what she had to do, but wanted to wait for the right time. She counted away the seconds in her mind; _one, two, three._

Nikita felt the shift of the man behind her; he went from his left to his right leg. Using that moment, Nikita dropped to the floor and with a roundhouse took his legs out from underneath him. The man was startled and pulled the trigger on the silenced weapon as he fell. The bullet hissed out of the chamber and sailed towards Nikita; it hit her in the shoulder, sending waves of pain through her arm. She kept fighting. She knew she had to make it out of this room and to find Michael.

She leveled the man with another swift kick. She then grabbed the discarded gun and aimed it at he man, who had not long ago had been aiming it at her. Nikita studied the man's face. She knew he was just a soldier, following division orders. She had been just like him herself. She shook her head, 'I'm sorry.' The man looked up at her, his eyes like bolts of steel, 'Go to hell." With these words Nikita fired; two shots to the head.

Michael slowly began to regain consciousness. He couldn't see anything or move his arms; which seemed to be chained to something above him. His legs dangled into a liquid; he prayed to god it was water. He couldn't remember what had happened; what had landed him here. 'Hello?... Is anybody there?'

Without hearing a reply, Michael felt the rest of his body begin to be submerged in the water. His head slipped under and everything went silent. Above him, Nikita had entered the room. 'Zach put your hands where I can see them.' The man raised his hands and looked at Nikita with a smile on his face. 'Oh Nikita, always coming to the rescue.' Nikita looked at him and frowned, 'Where's Michael?' Zach laughed and took a few steps towards her, 'Stay where you are. Tell me where Michael is…' He kept advancing and Nikita cocked the gun, 'I wont tell you again… stay where you are!'

Zach stopped and looked at the tank beside him, 'The funny thing about water Nikita, is that, it eventually gets in everywhere.' Nikita looked at the tank and frowned. She noticed the air bubbles rising to the surface, '_Michael…_ Zach, get him out of that tank right now!' Zach laughed, 'You have a decision to make Nikita. You can either have me or you can save Michael? What's it going to be?'

Nikita stepped towards Zach, 'I don't need to decide, your gonna bring him up right now.' Zach smiled devilishly, 'The outside world has made you soft Nikita; you used to be so hardened and cruel.' She looked back over at the tank, the air bubbles had slowed their ascent dramatically; forgetting about Zach got just a split second.

Zach took this opportunity to strike. He grabbed the gun off Nikita and began to fight her; she responded vigorously. She had to save Michael. Zach came at her again but this time didn't hit her but rather pushed her. She lost her balance and fell into the tank. She knew there was no way she was going to catch Zach, so she turned her efforts to saving Michael. She swam over to him and lifted the hood. His face was lifeless; Nikita's heart dropped. She felt his neck for a pulse; there it was, but it was faint.

She gently lifted his face in her hands; feeling the beginning of a five o'clock shadow coming through. Placing her lips to his, she kissed him, breathing air into his lungs. Michael felt air filling his lungs and his chest rise. His first instinct was to struggle but he could feel the calming touch of Nikita near him. Michael opened his eyes and looked into Nikita's. She released his lips and signaled to him to hold his breath for just a few moments longer. She swam to the top of the tank and found the switch to the cables that were bound to Michael's wrists.

She pressed the button and Michael's body began to rise up out of the water. She helped him over the edge of the tank and onto the floor. Michael inhaled deeply thankful to the air filling his lungs once more. Both lay on the floor breathing heavy, holding onto one another's arms, making sure that each knew the other was there.

Nikita sat up and clutched at her shoulder. Michael removed his shirt and tore it into a makeshift bandage. Cutting her arm free from her singlet, Michael inspected the wound; it was a through and through but would require attention when they got home. Wrapping the shirt around her shoulder, he tenderly made sure that the wound was covered and that she would be ok till they got her medical attention.

Michael's hand hovered over her naked neck; his fingers carefully caressing her skin. She turned her head to look at him and she smiled as he cupped her chin with his hand, stealing a slow kiss. After a few moments, Michael released Nikita from the embrace. Both their eyes met with a fleeting glance of fire. They loved each other, and once again had saved each other's lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2: I hope you guys enjoy! Many more chapters to come! Reviews/ Alerts are love. **

Birkoff sat and waited for Nikita and Michael to return. The comms had gone out and even though he was a genius, not even Birkoff could get them back. He knew that they would be okay, they always were; he couldn't help but wonder when the luck would run out. Lately it had seemed that they had been running on empty. Birkoff sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He jumped slightly as Sonia came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He looked up at her and smiled slightly, grabbing her hands in his. 'I hope they get out of this one Sonia.'

Sonia turned his chair around to face her, 'Seymore, It's Michael and Nikita. I'm sure they are on their way back here right now.' Birkoff smiled and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. 'Yeah I know but I am starting to wonder just how much more luck they've got until it all comes undone.' At that moment Nikita helped Michael down the stairs. 'You need to have a little bit more faith nerd.' Birkoff spun his chair around and looked at both of them, 'Niki… Michael, thank god.'

Michael helped Nikita to sit down on the sofa. 'Okay, you stay there, I am gonna go and get the medical kit.' Birkoff noticed that Nikita was injured, 'What happened?' He pointed to her shoulder, bandaged with Michael's shirt. Nikita shook her head, 'Its nothing Birkoff, one of Zach's crew got me with a stray bullet.' Birkoff frowned, 'Zach's crew? I thought we got them all back when we were one big happy family at Division. Percy…' Birkoff trailed off when he realized what he was about to say. He looked at Nikita who had, had the same thought. Michael came back into the room with the medical kit that Birkoff kept in the bathroom. Sonia grabbed Birkoff's hand and dragged him out of the room, understanding that Nikita and Michael would want some privacy.

'I'm sorry Nikita.' Michael looked at the ground and let his shoulders slump. He hadn't meant for her to get hurt. 'Michael….. You have nothing to be sorry for. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. This bullet wound will heal but if I lost you I don't know what would happen.' Michael hugged her to his chest; she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran a hand through his hair…. _I love you…._

After a few moments, Michael released Nikita from his arms, 'Okay, lets get this thing fixed up.' Nikita tried not to cringe as Michael removed the makeshift bandage; he noticed anyway. He cleaned the wound and redressed it; she just looked at him the whole time. Michael knew that Nikita was hurting. She liked to pretend she was as strong as the Kevlar vest she wore but he knew different; he knew her… Loved her; from the moment they had met.

Their silence was broken by a succession of beeps coming from Birkoff's computer. Both Michael and Nikita rested their heads together. 'No rest for the crusaders then?...' Nikita cupped Michael's face and kissed him softly on the lips. Birkoff and Sonia came into the room and Birkoff went to his computer. He tapped at a few keys and the image on his screen became visible on the tech wall in front of all of them. 'Shadow net just got a hit on….' Birkoff trailed off. Nikita got up and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'What is it Nerd?' Birkoff frowned and looked up at her, 'How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that.'

Nikita smiled. As much as he protested she knew that Birkoff found the term endearing and somewhat sentimental. 'What have you got Birkoff?' Birkoff turned back to the screen in front of him. 'Well according to this I just got an alert on Alex's location.' Nikita's heart dropped; she hadn't seen or heard from Alex since Sean had died.

She cleared her throat, 'Where is she..?' Birkoff hit a few more keys and the image on the screen in front of them changed; an image of Alex leaning on a gravestone appeared. Nikita stepped forward and looked at the image. 'Birkoff is that..?' She couldn't even finish her sentence. Birkoff nodded, 'Yeah, I flagged any places she might go. I flagged Sean's grave just as a precaution.' Before anyone could stop her, Nikita ran for the door, grabbing her coat and Glock on the way through.'

Michael hung his head. He knew exactly where she was headed. Birkoff made to follow but Michael put a hand up to stop him. 'It's ok Birkoff, I got this.' Birkoff sat back in his chair and nodded, 'Just make sure she is ok Mikey.. If this is another one of Alex's tricks I don't think she can handle it… not this time.' Michael nodded and smiled sadly at Birkoff; he wasn't always right about personal situations but this time Michael knew Birkoff was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex sat with her back leaning up against the gravestone. She caressed the stone with her hand, a tear rolling its way down her face. She wiped it away with her other hand and took a deep breath. It had taken her longer than she had expected to come and see his grave. Sean had been taken down; not by her hand but by the actions which her hands had caused. Out of everything she had ever done, Sean had been the voice in her head telling her she didn't have to be strong all the time, she didn't have to be this mercenary that she was portraying. Her guard had gone down; he had gotten through her hard exterior and she had let him in just a little.

Her hand slipped over the engraved letters on the stone, _Sean Pierce, Beloved son, brother and combat American, simper fi…_ The tears flowed freely from her eyes now and with no control left, she let them stream down her face.

Nikita stood on the edge of the green grass that led towards the Pierce plot. Her hands trembled slightly; she knew she was a part to blame for sean's death and she knew that Alex blamed her for it. She had always said, _'everyone just kept on dieing around her'. _She was right. Nikita had left a trail of destruction behind her; it had almost claimed Michael from her so many times. She closed her eyes and took a few breaths.

Her hand kept on trembling and only ceased their assault when she felt a hand slide into her own. She knew it was Michael's; it was always Michael. _I always had your back_. She tightened the grip in his hand and turned to look at him. He looked back at her, eyes full of passion and love. 'You can't do this alone.' She rested her head on his shoulder and let her tired body relax a little. 'I just need this to be over Michael. I'm so tired. I cant keep fighting' Michael placed a gentle kiss to her head and breathed in her amazing scent. 'What is it that we are continuing to fight for anyway?' Nikita stood in front of him and looked directly at him. She then turned and pointed to the girl sitting on the ground not 200m from them, 'That Michael, that is what we are continuing to fight for. This wasn't her fight. I turned her into something she wasn't ready to be. I did this and now she has lost yet another person she loves. She has no one left Michael…' Michael couldn't help but let a small smile cross his lips. He lifted her face towards his and looked her in the eye, 'Don't you see Nikita?.. She has you… You go around waging war and think you're the only one willing to fight, but… I'm right here and Alex knew what she was signing up for. And yeah maybe she wasn't ready… but neither were you when you got dragged into this.. and I did that, me…. So if anyone is to blame for any of this… it's me. This all started when I brought you into Division. But we will get this done… you and me. We will make this right.' Nikita could never understand why Michael could love her; she was a monster and had done terrible things. He could see what was going through her mind and pulled her into his arms, 'I love you Nikita, and nothing you do or say can every change that.'

Alex rested her head on the stone behind her. 'I know this is a little late… but I am so sorry Sean… You know that right? I was just doing what I thought was best. This thing with Division, my revenge for my family, it just got out of control… and I know that it got you killed. It breaks me just to know that I never got to tell you….' , the words got caught in her throat but she continued, 'it hurts me to know that I never got to tell you that…. I love you… I know its past time for me to be telling you this but I need for you to forgive me, cause I did this, I got you killed and I'm sorry….' She closed her eyes and let the tears flow once again.

'I think he knows Alex.' She jumped a little at the voice but she didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was. 'What are you doing here?' Nikita had been expecting this reaction. She knew Alex blamed her. 'Come on Alex, please just hear me out?' Alex opened her eyes and through tear reddened eyes looked at Nikita who had kneeled in front of her. 'Why should I? Why should I listen to a word you have to say? You are just as much to blame for this as I am.' Nikita stood up and fiddled with a button of the sleeve of her leather jacket, 'I know Alex. I know.' At this Alex stood up and moved closer to stand in front of Nikita. 'If you know, why would you come here? To his grave?... How did you find me anyway?' Alex thought about that for a second, then realized, 'Birkoff.' Nikita nodded. 'We set up sight nets when you disappeared.' Alex frowned and felt a rage well up inside her, 'You were spying on me?' Her rage boiled over and she pushed Nikita. Nikita steadied herself, 'Alex please, I didn't come here to fight with you.' Alex wiped her face and looked at Nikita again,' Then why did you come here, Nikita… for forgiveness… for me to say to you that everything is ok? That you have nothing to be sorry for… Well I am sorry Nikita but this…. All of this is your fault… everybody who is dead…. Its…. All because of you.'

At hearing this Michael stepped out from behind a tree off to the side, 'That's not why we are here Alex.' Alex laughed and clapped her hands together, 'Of course, I should have known, Nikita never goes anywhere without her faithful puppy Michael following her.' Michael stepped up beside Nikita and looked Alex in the eye, 'I know your hurting Alex. Don't you think we've all been where you are right now? How do you think I got into Division in the first place? Things happen in war Alex, people die… its sad but we move on. We keep on fighting for what little we have left.' Alex shook her head and turned her back on both of them. 'You just don't get it do you Michael?' Upon saying this Alex turned back around and pointed a Glock at Nikita's head, 'we're all gonna die. Me, you, everybody, if we keep fighting this war that Nikita has everyone believing is necessary. You don't see that every time you follow her into some plan you guys have cooked up in a secret room somewhere that you are bringing yourself one step closer to death. You will die Michael and it will be because you are to blind to see, that she…. Doesn't love you as much as she loves this conflict.'

Michael moved and stood between Nikita and the gun being aimed at her head. Nikita grabbed Michael's arm, 'Michael, move out of the way.' Michael shook his head and stood firm on the spot, 'I can't do that Nikita, I am not going to let her kill you.' Nikita pulled his arm and turned him round to look at her, 'Michael please, I know you love me and will do anything to protect me but she is right. You don't need to keep putting yourself in danger for me, this is my fight, not yours, and definitely not hers, I see that now.' Michael gritted his teeth, 'This is OUR fight Nikita Division took something from me to, something I am trying so hard to get back with you. You don't have to do this alone.' Nikita caressed his cheek, 'I'm not alone Michael, you taught me that, but sometimes to save many you have to make sacrifices… this is mine.' Nikita moved and stood in front of Michael. 'If you're gonna do this Alex, get it over with.' Alex smirked and scoffed, 'Always making sacrifices aren't you Nikita, you always have to be the one to make things right. Well guess what? You can't ever make this right!'

Michael reached behind him and pulled out the stun gun he had in the back of his pants. He knew it would come in handy. Nikita may have been ready to sacrifice herself but he was going to make a selfish decision for both of them; he wasn't ready to let her go. Alex steadied her grip on the weapon and Michael took this split second of lost concentration to act… 'I'm sorry Alex but I can't let you.' With these words Michael aimed the stun gun and fired. The leads shot out of the weapon and hit their target. Alex's body convulsed and she dropped the weapon, collapsing to the ground.

Nikita let out a shuddering breath and turned to Michael. He shrugged and chuckled, 'You told me to be selfish. I couldn't just stand there and let her point a gun at you, even if she wasn't actually going to use it.' Nikita crouched down over Alex and picked up the gun. 'She is not going to be happy when she comes to.' Michael put the stun gun away and picked Alex up in his arms, 'She will realize that we did this for her own good.' Nikita looked down at the gravestone in front of her, her brow crinkling in thought, 'I hope your right.'


	4. Chapter 4

Birkoff paced back and forth in front of the tech wall. He took another swig of the energy drink in his hand; where were they? Sonia sat on the sofa to the left of the wall, 'Seymore please stop pacing, your making me dizzy.' Birkoff stopped and looked at Sonia who smiled sadly at him, 'they will be ok. It's Michael and Nikita. They get through everything.' Birkoff nodded, 'It's not them I am worried about.' He went back to pacing; only stopping when heard an alarm begin to beep from his computer. He went over to his computer and had a look, 'It's the external door alarm, must be Niki and Michael.' He hit a few keys and as he had suspected Nikita came down the stairs. 'Where's Micha…' Birkoff didn't even get to finish his sentence; Michael came down the stairs behind her carrying Alex. 'Ok, she obviously didn't want to come with you guys.' Michael placed Alex gently on the rack that was beside the sofa, 'She had a gun aimed at Nikita's head, I had to do something before she killed her.'

Nikita put the glock and her own weapon on the counter, 'she wasn't going to shoot me.' Michael turned to her and frowned, 'How do you figure that? Last time you guys weren't seeing eye to eye you shot her remember? Don't you think she would do the same to you?' Nikita leant heavily on the bench, 'Its not the same thing Michael. I shot her to protect her. Its different.' Michael nodded, 'Yeah it is different, the difference being she actually wants to kill you. She lost the person she loves Nikita, that can drive a person to do things you wouldn't expect them to.' Nikita ran a hand through her hair, 'You don't know that Michael? This is Alex we are talking about here.' Michael clenched his hands into fists, 'Yeah this is Alex we are talking about here, the same Alex who shot Ryan, who caused a an uprising at Division, who has on countless occasions put yours, and everyone else's life in danger just to please herself. Yeah there is a difference here Nikita and it is that your not doing this for some misguided revenge plot.' Birkoff could see that things were getting heated and decided to intervene. 'Guys.. come on. Does any of that really matter right now? I think the more pressing concern is what we are going to do when she wakes up.?' Michael had a few ideas about that. He walked over to the hardware case on the floor and retrieved a set of handcuffs. He then went and handcuffed one of Alex's hands to the railing of the rack. 'Michael what are you doing?' Michael looked up at Nikita, 'Birkoff is right. She isn't going to be happy when she comes to so I am doing the only thing I know how to do… and that is protect us.'

Birkoff looked at Nikita, 'I'm sorry to say Niki but Michael is right. This is the best way to keep everybody alive. You can do what ever you want with her when she comes to but, I for one, don't feel safe with her roaming around, especially with all the revenge of my dead boyfriend vibes she's got going on.' Nikita sighed, she knew that there was nothing that she could say to either of them; she just had to let this run its course. 'Ok, but as soon as she is awake and I've had a chance to talk to her, calm her down, the handcuffs come off.' Michael nodded, 'you do what you feel you need to do Nikita, just know, not everybody can be saved. I think she has proven that time and time again.' With these words Michael walked out of the room and headed for their bedroom.

Nikita closed her eyes and took a few breaths. 'Birkoff can you keep an eye on her for a little while.' She went to explain why but Birkoff cut her off, 'Go Niki I got this.' Nikita walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, 'Thanks nerd.' Birkoff watched her walk out of the room. He looked over at the sleeping form of Alex. He hoped that this wasn't going to come back and cause them more trouble.

Michael sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He knew that Nikita loved him but sometimes it was more than he could handle when she was being stubborn. Nikita walked into the room and slid a hand through his hair and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. 'I'm sorry.' Michael closed his eyes tighter, 'Please don't. Don't just say your sorry because you want this situation to be over.' Nikita sat down beside him, 'Michael please..' Michael sat up and turned his body to face hers. He grabbed both of her hands in his. 'I love you okay, you know that, but there comes a point when you have to stop and see what's really going on. I know you want to help Alex and somehow feel responsible for her but you've done enough. It's time to stop. It's time to do things for you…. For us.' Nikita looked down at her hands that were intertwined with his. 'I am responsible for her Michael. I saved her that night. I brought her back into Division life; I made her how she is. I destroyed her.' Tears began to make their way down her face. Michael reached up and wiped them away with his thumb. 'Not all the wrongs in the world are your fault Nikita.' He pulled her into a hug. She held him tight and buried her face in his neck.

They broke the embrace after a few moments. Michael stood up and removed his shirt; his body ached. 'I know its not always easy being with me Michael, and whether you believe me or not, I am sorry for that.' Michael turned and faced Nikita and looked at her with sad eyes. 'We are in this together. You freed me from Division Nikita, and I will always be grateful to you for that but please don't ever apologize for being you. You may be stubborn and intense sometimes but as I have told you before, I love you… all of you.' Michael walked over to her and grabbed her hands once again. Nikita couldn't help but look at the scar on his wrist. She traced it will her index finger, feeling the roughness course across her soft skin. Michael knew what Nikita was thinking. She still felt guilty about cutting off his hand; partly because while recovering he had made her feel like she had made the wrong choice by saving his life.

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, 'we will work this out okay? I promise.' Nikita kissed him back. She just wanted to be normal, and when she was with Michael she could at least pretend for a little while that she was. 'What if Birkoff is right Michael?' Michael could do little more than smile at that. 'Birkoff? Right about what?' Nikita traced a circle on Michaels chest, 'what if I need this danger to keep things between us going? What if I keep fighting because I don't think I can be normal… have a normal life?' Michael lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. 'I don't need you to be normal. I just need you… and maybe you do need some danger in your life to make you feel like your making a difference, but you can never forget where you have come from and the good you've done. You want to be normal?' Michael turned and pulled her towards the bathroom. She smiled and followed him. He turned on the shower and let the steam fill the room; coating their skin. Nikita let the water laden air envelope her. Michael stepped up to her and lifted her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. 'We are going to relax like normal people for a little while.' Nikita wrapped her arms around Michael's neck and began to play with the short hair at the nape of his neck. 'We aren't normal Michael.' Michael nodded and kissed her again, 'I know were not but we can pretend just for a while.' Nikita smiled and let Michael lift her up so she was sitting on the vanity. 'I think I can do that…' Michael smiled and kissed her again, 'good, because you don't have a choice.' Nikita chuckled softly into the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

The light in her eyes was blinding. She couldn't understand why she couldn't see. The light began to diminish and her sight slowly came back to her eyes but what she saw was something she never wanted to see again. She tried to move but her arms and legs wouldn't budge. She was tied to a chair or something; she couldn't tell. Amanda stood in front of her, eyes burning with hatred and delight with what she was about to do. 'What do you want from me?' Alex's breathing was labored. This couldn't be happening. Not again. 'Oh Alex, you know what I want… I just want to help you. That's all I've ever wanted for you.' Alex struggled against her restraints but made no leeway with trying to escape. 'Please, just let me go. I cant help you.' Amanda stepped forward so that she was in Alex's full vision. 'Come now Alexandra, you know that's not true. You have exactly what I need.' Amanda picked up a syringe off the metal tray to her left. She then placed it at the side of Alex's neck. 'You will give me what I want Alexandra Udinov and then I will give you what you want.' Alex sneered at her, 'and what do I want Amanda?' Amanda looked down at her with sad eyes, 'The one thing you've been trying to achieve all of these years Alex… Death.' With that Amanda pushed the plunger on the syringe and its contents emptied into Alex's body. She began to scream.

Birkoff frowned. Alex wasn't awake yet but she had begun to mumble and struggle against her restraints. He wasn't sure what to do. He waited for a few moments and kept listening to what she was saying but the only thing he could make out was Amanda. He frowned. That's one thing you never want to hear someone say while they were unconscious. He needed to get Nikita and Michael. Birkoff made for the stairs but before he could take even one Alex began screaming. He ran over to her and held her down while she thrashed and screamed. 'Alex…. Alex… wake up.'

At hearing the commotion both Nikita and Michael came down stairs. Nikita ran over to Alex and Birkoff, 'what happened Birkoff?' Birkoff stood up and let Nikita take his place. 'She was still out of it and then all of a sudden began to mumble in her sleep. All I could make out of what she was saying was the name…. Amanda… then she began screaming and thrashing about.' Nikita frowned and looked down at Alex who continued to thrash about. 'Amanda?...' Alex began to scream again. 'Alex… Listen to me. None of what you are experiencing is real. You need to wake up now ok.' Michael knew what he had to do. He went over to the kitchen and got a vial of adrenaline and handed it to Nikita. Nikita looked at it and knew that it was the only way to snap her out of it. She drew some of it into the syringe. 'I'm Sorry Alex.'

Nikita drove the syringe into Alex's chest and pushed the plunger. With in seconds Alex woke up and clutched her chest. 'Ahhh, what the hell.' Nikita took a step back as Alex got her bearings. She knew this wasn't going to be easy but she had to try. It took Alex a moment to get her bearings. She slowed her breathing and looked around her; even though she didn't quite know where she was, she knew how she had gotten there. Alex tried to sit up but was limited in movement by the handcuff at her wrist. She pulled at it furiously. 'Un-cuff me right now!' Nikita made to remove the handcuff but Michael stopped her. 'Nikita don't.' Nikita looked Michael in the eye; he let go of her arm, knowing, trusting that she knew what she was doing. He had his hand on his sidearm either way.

Nikita moved towards Alex slowly, raising her hands in front of her to show her that she was unarmed. 'Just relax okay. I will remove the handcuff.' Alex eyed her suspiciously but let her come closer. Nikita leaned down and put the key in the lock and released the handcuff. Alex took this as her moment. She sprung forward and wrapped her arm around Nikita's neck. Within moments, Michael had drawn his weapon and aimed it at her head. Nikita tried to break free but Alex held on tight. Birkoff had pulled his weapon too. He wasn't one to normal go around shooting people but in this situation he would gladly put a bullet in her brain. 'Let her go Alex.' Michael stepped forward and leveled the gun. Alex sneered at Michael, 'or what?... you gonna shoot me Michael?' Michael looked back at her with a gaze of steel, 'yes if I have to. Now let her go… I wont ask again.' Alex tightened her grip. The veins in Nikita's forehead began to protrude at the surface of her skin. Nikita could feel the steady throb of unconsciousness calling her but she knew she had to bide her time while Michael distracted her. Michael made eye contact with Nikita and he knew that she was waiting for her moment to break free. He took another step towards Alex and pulled the hammer on his weapon, 'I have no problem shooting you Alex.' Alex loosened her grip a bit; Nikita used this as her opportunity. She took a couple of breaths and then brought her head back against Alex's hard. Alex grunted at the impact and released her grip on Nikita's neck. Nikita fell forward. Birkoff ran to her and pulled her away from Alex. Michael stood firm with his gun aimed directly at her head.

Nikita lay on the floor gasping for breath. She coughed and spluttered, forcing big gulps of air down her throat into her lungs. Alex held her hand to her nose; blood trickled down her lips and onto her chin. Michael looked at her with his eyes full of disgust, 'I have no problem shooting you Alex but as you can see I don't need to.' Nikita got up and walked over to Michael. She looked at him and put her hand on the gun, 'Michael please, put the gun down. She isn't going to be able to trust us if all we do is point guns at her.' Michael frowned; was she really saying this to him right now? 'Nikita… how can she trust us? She just tried to kill you.. for the second time in one day. I don't care about her trust. She doesn't have mine and you shouldn't be giving yours to her either.'

Nikita looked from Michael to Birkoff, 'Birkoff please, put the gun down.' Birkoff frowned and re-trained his gun; he glanced at Michael. Michael looked back at Birkoff and nodded slightly. Birkoff sighed and lowered his gun. Michael looked back at Nikita and slowly lowered his weapon. 'Just know Nikita, if anything else goes down, I will not hesitate to put a bullet through her head.' Nikita knew Michael was serious in his threat. He wasn't one to joke around about killing anyone. She looked him in the eye and they shared a moment of mutual understanding. They both knew the plan and neither of them was going to stop the other from doing what they had said they would.

Michael motioned for Birkoff to give the some space… They both moved to the edge of the room; Michael still wanted to be in the room just in case anything else happened. Birkoff leant up against the glass of the door, 'I don't like this Mikey… Something doesn't feel right? Why would be get a hit off our search net now? My spidey senses are going off… I think something is coming.' Michael looked over at Nikita and Alex. ; he never liked to admit it but he knew Birkoff was right. Something was coming; he just didn't know what.

Nikita grabbed a box of tissues off the table beside her and through it to Alex. 'Here, stop the bleeding.' Alex caught the box and with disdain she cleaned up her face and tried to stop the bleeding. Nikita didn't really know what to say to her but she knew that something had to be done; she had to save her, even if no one else believed it could be done. 'Alex….' Alex looked at Nikita disdainfully. 'What is it that you want from me Nikita? What am I doing here?' She motioned to her surroundings. Nikita moved forward and sat across from her. She sighed and looked at her sadly. 'I don't want anything from you Alex. I want to help you.' Alex sat up properly and scoffed at her words. 'The only thing you want to help is yourself Nikita. Its how things have always been. Don't forget that I know who you are.' Nikita shook her head at the mention of knowing who she was. No one knew anything about her; not even Michael.

'I am just a perception Alex. What you see of me is what I allow everyone to see. ' Alex smirked and scoffed, 'why tell me the truth now? You've done nothing but lie to me since the moment we met.' Nikita ran a hand through her hair in frustration. 'I never lied to you Alex, not once. I withheld things from you but I never lied.' Alex breathed hard, 'Is there a difference? You kept things from me. You decided what I got to know and now I've got no one. My papa is dead, my mom is gone, Owen is gone, and Sean is dead… and all for what? Some crusade that is never going to end?' Nikita looked Alex dead in the eyes, 'you were apart of this crusade once Alex. You had your own reasons; whether I thought you were ready or not. You needed someone to help you get revenge for your family.' Alex had tears running down her face, 'My family is dead because you killed them! You shot my papa right in front of me. I lay under that bed and watched the light go out in his eyes. You see Nikita, that was the one good thing that Amanda did for me… she helped me remember what you did.'

Nikita stood up and turned her back on Alex, 'I was following orders Alex. Your father was a division target. I only found out that there was a daughter when we arrived on scene. I saved you Alex.' Alex stood up and walked over to Nikita, facing her, 'Is that what you think you did? Saved me? I was sold into the sex trade, hooked on drugs and then left homeless after I finally managed to escape. You did that.. you can keep telling yourself that you saved me that night but all you really did was make sure I was never going to be able to have anyone else in my life; cause all they do is die.' Nikita sighed; there was nothing that she could say to Alex that would make her listen but she knew someone that would be able to help. _Owen._ She just had to convince Alex to wait for him to get there.

'I don't know how many times and different ways I can apologize to you Alex and as of now I'm not going to anymore. You've done some things that weren't favorable; don't forget that. We are all apart of what happened and what's continuing to happen. You had a choice Alex. I didn't force you into anything. I tried to make sure you were prepared for the mission.'

Michael and Birkoff watched from the other side of the room. They could just hear what was being said and Michael had to grip the bench behind him to stop himself form going over there and saying a few choice words himself. Birkoff looked at Michael; he thought back to the first time that their motely crew had gotten together. Michael had good instincts; he was right for division. Birkoff knew that division had to be brought down and for the most part they had done that; it was just the individual people that they had to find and sort out now. 'She will be ok Mikey. She is strong and stubborn.' Michael chuckled, 'Yeah she is stubborn, sometimes too stubborn. I know she feels responsible for Alex but does she really have to keep putting herself through this, just for the same result?' Birkoff played with the stubble on his chin and frowned, 'isn't it the same thing as you feeling responsible for Niki?' Michael shifted his gaze from the duo to look at Birkoff. 'That's different Birkoff. I AM responsible for her. I brought her into division and made her what she is… who she is… Alex had a choice as to whether to go into division or not. The choices she has made up to this point are hers and hers alone. Nikita isn't responsible for that.'

Birkoff nodded and sighed; he was surprised at just how blind Michael could be when it came to Nikita, 'obviously she doesn't see it like that.' Michael closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. 'I know.' Michael opened his eyes again and went back to gazing at the battling duo.

Alex sneered at Nikita, 'Prepared for the mission. That's all there is to you… isn't there… the mission. You don't think that for just one minute that there could be more to this than just the mission?' Nikita didn't know what else to say; she obviously wasn't going to get through to her. She just wanted Alex to see that it was okay to stop. 'Well there is obviously nothing I can say to you to make you understand; but if you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to someone else.' Alex frowned; who else was there? 'Who? There is no one else Nikita… they're all gone.' Nikita went to reply when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

'If you won't listen to her, maybe you will listen to me?' Alex froze on the spot; she knew that voice. She slowly turned around and looked in the direction of the voice; _Owen. _She began to tremble; what was going on here? 'Owen?' Owen smiled and walked over to her. 'Hey kid!' Alex couldn't contain herself. She threw her arms around him and held him tight. He wrapped his arms around her too. Nikita stepped back and let them have a few moments together. They had grown close through everything that had happened.

Michael frowned as he watched Owen descend the stairs. _What the hell was he doing here?_ Birkoff pointed silently at him as he walked over to Nikita and Alex. Michael looked at Nikita to gave him a look of _I'll explain later_. Birkoff leant closer to Michael, 'What's he doing here?' Michael shook his head, 'I don't know. I do know however, that every time he is here things seem to go sideways.' Birkoff spread a look of _that's true_ across his face. Michael watched as Nikita stepped back; he took this as his cue to go over to her. He left Birkoff by himself and went over to her. 'Nikita?' Nikita gently ran a hand up his arm and leant on his chest. She knew he had questions. 'What's going on? Why is _he _here?' Nikita closed her eyes; she loved Michael with all she had but sometimes his jealousy over Owen was just too much to bear. 'Michael… it's the only way to get her to listen.' Michael frowned; how was he supposed to help, 'How is he going to get her to listen? He is a loose cannon Nikita… no matter how much you trust him I just cant. Things don't end well when he is around. You know that better than anyone.'

Nikita looked up at Michael, 'Yes I do Michael… but he has changed. He was grieving when Emily was killed. He didn't see the bigger picture but when we took over division he got back on track. You even trusted him to take care of me in the field.' Michael shook his head, 'I didn't trust him… I trusted you… and what we were doing… I needed someone there having your back because I couldn't be.' Nikita caressed his face with her fingers, 'If you can't trust him then continue to trust me… just for a little longer.' Michael sighed; he wasn't going to win this fight. He nodded and she placed a kiss on his lips.

Alex held onto Owen tight. She didn't think she would ever see him again but he was here. After a few moments she released him from the embrace and looked him in the eye, 'How is this possible?' Owen smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her over to the sofa. They sat down and Owen sighed, 'what are you doing Alex?' Alex looked at him with a sad, tired face, 'I don't know Owen… Everything is just spinning out of control… I've lost so much…' Owen stopped her from finishing her sentence, 'I know… we all have… you, me… Nikita.' He looked over at her and smiled, 'We have all made sacrifices and lost so much but you gotta look at the bigger picture here.'

Birkoff frowned and pulled out his phone from his pocket; something had triggered a silent alert. He looked at the screen and his brow crinkled further; _What the hell._ Looking up from his phone and over at the four other people in the room. He cleared his throat to get Michael's attention. 'Michael can I have a word with you for a minute.' Michael frowned and looked at Birkoff, 'Not now Birkoff.' Birkoff sighed and took a few steps forward, 'No! Now Michael… there may not be a later.' Michael nodded and walked over to him, 'what is it Birkoff?' Nikita looked at Michael and Birkoff, unable to hear what was being said but she could tell that something was wrong. Both Michael and Birkoff looked up and over at Owen.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion but faster than Nikita could react to. Michael was now aiming a semi- automatic pistol at Owen's head, Birkoff had pulled out his own side arm and both of them were advancing towards him. She frowned; _what was going on?_ _What had Birkoff and Michael spoken about? How had things gotten to this point again?_ Nikita shook her head, trying to get her bearings on the situation. Everything came swimming back into focus and she was with the real world again. 'Michael! Birkoff!? What are you doing?'

Owen and Alex looked over at the three of them with surprise; Michael and Birkoff were point guns at them. Owen raised his hands in surrender, unsure as to what was happening. 'Guys? Come on.' Michael gritted his teeth and glared at Owen. 'Stand up now.' Owen did as he was commanded and rose off the sofa. Nikita went to move to block Michael and Birkoff's shot. 'Niki don't move.' She was surprised to hear such strength in his voice. Birkoff was no more than a genius who showed people who was boss with his computer skills not his emotions or physical actions. She stayed were she was but knew she had to diffuse the situation, 'Okay… everyone just take a breath and lower your weapons.' Michael grunted and shook his head, 'Not a chance.' Owen frowned; he knew Michael didn't like him but even he thought this was a bit extreme. 'What is going on guys?'

Birkoff gave his phone to Nikita with his free hand, 'A silent alert was triggered. ' Nikita took the phone and looked at its screen. She frowned at what she saw; _this couldn't be right._ She glanced at Owen and then back over at Birkoff, 'this can't be right Birkoff.' Birkoff tightened his grip on the revolver he had pointed at Owen, 'that system is fool proof. I designed it remember; there is no mistake.' Owen began to lower his hands; Michael reacted and moved closer retraining his aim, 'don't move… You move again I will shoot you.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter. I dedicate it to Romy, Laure, wacko789 and Ayushi95. Thanks for the reviews guys means a lot. Hope you like this chapter too! **

Alex slowly moved backwards towards the coffee table. This was her chance; she could finally put her plan into motion. She leant over slightly and grabbed the marble statue off the table. She took a few breaths and raised the statue. With one swift blow, she brought the statue you down and struck Owen in the back of the head. It impacted with a resounding thud and a spray of blood. His body crumpled to the floor and he lay unconscious.

Both Michael and Birkoff lowered their weapons slightly. Nikita was stunned; _had Alex really just knocked Owen unconscious?_ Alex smiled slightly at the bewildered look on all of their faces, 'really guys? You can lower your guns now.' Michael frowned and retrained his gun yet again. Nikita looked at Alex who smiled, 'what's going on Alex?' Alex walked over to Nikita and put the statue down. 'Well, I have been trying for months to get this son of a bitch but every time I got close he would get away. I knew if I was going to get him I would need help… and not just any help. I knew you would contact him when you found me again… use him as the sensible figure; to try and get me to see sense. All I can say is… You taught me well.' Nikita went to her and pulled her into her arms and held her tight. Michael and Birkoff were confused; _what the hell was going on? _

Birkoff frowned; this was all well and good but it didn't explain the alert. 'Ok… hold up… this may have been all just a part of some sick and twisted plan to capture cleaner here but that doesn't explain why I got an alert on a tracker… coming from… him.' Birkoff pointed at the unconscious Owen splayed out on the floor. Nikita released Alex and smiled, 'You got an alert because I tagged him last time we encountered each other.' Birkoff continued to frown and shook his head, 'that explains why I got an alert but doesn't explain why it shows up as an agent tracker from Division.' Alex walked over to Birkoff and handed him a tiny pill like chip. 'The reason it reads like a division tracker is because I took a whole bunch from division before I left on my adventure.' Birkoff looked at the device in his hand. 'Ok then…. Why did you put a tracker in him?'

Michael put his weapon down and went to restrain Owen. He didn't care what Nikita said. Alex had done this for a reason; put on this charade and now he wasn't going to risk their safety any further. He picked up the handcuffs of the rack Alex had been lying on and handcuffed Owen to an external pipe in the room. Nikita watched as Michael restrained Owen; she wasn't going to interfere. 'You guys really have been off the radar!' Nikita looked at Alex and smiled, 'Yeah well we thought it would be best… you know just until the entire country isn't searching for us.' Alex smiled and sat down on the sofa, 'Well he has been a little busy. The things he has been up to would even shame Percy if he were alive… He has been picked up by another government agency… nothing like before…not even Division…' Nikita frowned, 'what are you talking about Alex?'

Birkoff had an idea of what she was talking about, 'I've heard whispers…' Both Michael and Nikita turned their heads and looked at Birkoff with surprise. 'What are you talking about nerd?' Birkoff frowned in slight annoyance at the term, 'I've heard whispers of another black ops group… I don't know their name, who controls them or anything but they have some serious tech and agents. Even shadow net is having a hard time tracking who they are… But I'm afraid Alex is right… from what I've heard and tracked, these guys make Division look like family fun time at Disney land.'

Nikita frowned and ran a hand through her hair, 'Is it the shop?' Birkoff shook his head and hit a few keys on his keyboard, 'I've got eyes all over shop. After Amanda's little liaison with them, I got shadow bot to keep tabs on them… it's not them… another group has sprung up out of the ground.' Michael was confused; Division was the main artery of the intelligence community and not even the CIA could touch them, how come he was only hearing of this group now?

'Okay, so there is a new player in town, we know that much… but there has to of been whispers, a paper trail, anything before this? These types of things don't just spring up over night?' Birkoff leant heavily on the chair in front of his computer empire; he knew Michael was right but couldn't figure any of it out. 'I have checked Mikey… there is nothing. Not even a division back trace or any of my usually shadowwalker tricks have come up with anything. They just popped up and are barely visible.'

Michael looked over at Owen, 'well when he wakes up he will tell us what we want to know.' Nikita frowned. From Michael's tone she knew what was going to happen. 'Michael we can't..' Michael almost smiled and turned to look at Nikita, 'Yes… I can…. And I'm going to… with or with out you.' With that Michael went to gather what he would needed to get the job done. Nikita looked at Alex and birkoff for support but she found none. 'Guys? Come on. You know that Owen would die before giving up anything he believed in… Michael will kill him.' Birkoff nodded and sighed, 'Yeah we know Nikki but… after what he's done, and with what he is involved in now, Michael is only trying to do what's best for everyone.' Alex stood silent; she didn't care what happened to him, if Michael could get answers then he was going to let him.


	8. Chapter 8

Nikita knew this was the turning point she had been waiting for; when everything came crashing down around her. She had a decision to make and she knew that it wasn't going to be easy or the one that everyone was expecting her to make; this was the end of everything she had built. Her heart ached and she had to breath deeply to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She had a plan; she had to save Owen. Birkoff and Alex left the room, sensing that Nikita needed to be alone. She was counting on this; there was only a small window of opportunity to do what she needed to do. Walking over to the bench in the kitchen she removed her engagement ring and placed in near Michael's side arm. She knew this would break his heart but he just didn't understand why she needed to do this for Owen. He had taken something from her that she had never had until Michael; they were connected by unusual circumstances and she knew that he was just like her, like all of them, trying to change. Grabbing a few weapons and ammo she went and helped Owen to his feet.

'Come on Owen, we gotta go.' Owen looked at her; his head spinning. He didn't know what she was doing but he knew he could trust her. They moved through the house, quickly and quietly. Nikita put Owen in to the passenger seat of the SUV and then got in herself. She took one last look at what she had now begun to call home and could no longer hold the tears from fall down her cheeks. Putting the vehicle into gear, she moved down the street, away from everything and everyone; she just hoped that Michael would come to understand in time.

Nikita just drove; not stopping for anything. She didn't have a plan for this part yet. She looked over at Owen who had begun to wake up. 'It's okay… Your safe… I got you out of there.' Owen looked back at her and frowned the best he could with the pain ripping through his head. 'Nikita… what did you do?' She smiled sadly at him and placed a gentle hand on his arm, 'I just saved your life… and threw away mine.' Owen sighed and felt the lump on the back of his head, 'you didn't have to do this Nikita.' Nikita shook her head as a tear rolled down her face, 'Michael was going to kill you for information.' Owen looked out the window and the streets passing by, 'information? What information? I came to you because I need your help Nikita.'

Michael walked down the staircase and into the living room. His heart stopped in his chest. The place he had left Owen was empty. He looked around him and a small glint caught his eye from the kitchen counter. He walked over to it and couldn't stop his lip from trembling in sadness. He picked up the ring and held it tightly; his knuckles turning bone white. 'Birkoff!'

Michael dialed the number again as Birkoff came into the room. 'What's wrong?' Michael pointed to where Owen should be. 'Crap'. Birkoff moved over to his computer and began to tap furiously at the keys of his keyboard. Michael listened once again as the line rang out. 'Birkoff have you found her yet?' The screen in front of his face flashed repeatedly but yielded no answers; he slammed his hand down on the bench in frustration. 'Damn it. Sorry Mikey I got nothing. I cant even track Owen anymore. She must have disabled the tracker and the GPS locater on the SUV.' Michael clenched his jaw and took a deep breath in. His blood was boiling with rage as well as frustration. _What is Nikita doing? She can't be this stupid_. His rage boiled over and he threw his phone across the room and it shattered into pieces.

Not knowing what else to do Birkoff stood up and walked over to Michael. He could see that he was hurting; again. Michael opened his hand and Birkoff caught a glimpse of what was inside. 'She left me Birkoff. She is gone.' Birkoff placed a hand on Michael's shoulder, 'We will find her, we always do.' Michael hoped Birkoff was right but he knew nothing ever turned out like they planned. 'She can't be this stupid Birkoff, can she? I mean what is she thinking, we don't know what he has done or who is in league with. We have to get her back Birkoff and if anything happens to her because of him, I will kill him this time.' Birkoff knew he was serious; this wasn't the first time that Owen had put Nikita in danger.

Michael didn't want to involve Alex or go to her for help but he knew he wouldn't be able to do this alone. 'Alex, I need a moment.' Alex came down the stairs with a little hesitation. With everything that had happened in the last few hours she wanted to be cautious. She looked at the room in front of her and noticed one elementary thing missing. 'Hey where is Owen?' Michael raised and eyebrow and held up Nikita's engagement ring, 'Where do you think he is?' Alex walked over to him and felt a deep sadness overwhelm her; Nikita had left Michael and taken Owen. 'Any luck on tracking them?'

Birkoff shook his head and sighed, 'Nope. I tried everything. Niki must have disabled everything before she left.' All three stood in silence for a moment until Birkoff spoke again. 'She had to have a reason right? I mean I know she cares about him but she would never put everything at risk like this.' Michael shook his head, 'this is Nikita we are talking about here. She does things without thinking; without knowing what the consequences will be. If she thinks its right then she will do it.' He looked at Alex and frowned slightly; Alex was one of Nikita's _doing things without thinking_ things. 'Alex you need to tell me everything you know about what Owen is into and what we can do to get Nikita back.'


	9. Chapter 9

Nikita and Owen sat in silence for a while. Owen didn't know what to say to her. She had once again given up everything to help him out. He could tell she was grappling with her decision. 'Nikita, you don't have to do this.' Nikita glanced at him from the corner of her eye, 'Yes I do Owen. You may not understand why but I do.' Owen shook his head, 'No, you don't. I can't let you keep throwing your life away to help me. You've done enough; you saved me remember? I know you Nikita. You think just because things go wrong that you have to keep paying for the mistakes for the rest of your life; you don't.' Nikita slowed the car to a gentle stop and put it into park. Running her hands through her hair, she sighed, 'we saved each other Owen. Back in Montreal, we were both drowning, consumed. We saved each other.' Owen looked out the window at the building they were now parked in front of. 'Well now its time to stop Nikita.' Nikita looked over at him, ' I cant.' With these words Nikita got out of the SUV. Owen looked at her with saddened eyes. He had to do something to make her see.

Michael ran a hand through his hair. Alex was telling them about what Owen had been up to over the past couple of months. 'So… you don't know what Owen was actually into?' Alex shook her head, 'All I know is that they were dangerous… major technology, a lot of bodies doing their bidding…' Birkoff nodded slightly and brought up what he had found out about the group. 'There isn't much out there….' Michael looked at Birkoff and frowned, 'Do we even know what they are called.' Alex sat forward and looked up at both Birkoff and Michael, 'From what I have gathered, its fronted by a man called The Broker.' Birkoff shook his head and had to hold back a laugh, 'seriously who the hell names these guys. Its like they aren't even trying anymore.' Alex frowned and sighed at the same time. 'I didn't want this to happen Michael. I knew I couldn't get him on my own and I knew Nikita wouldn't want him to throw his life away. Michael turned his back on both Birkoff and Alex, not wanting them to see just how much this was affecting him. 'No…. she is just destroying her own.'

Own stepped out of the SUV and followed Nikita towards the door of the building. 'Nikita?.. Please.' Owen grabbed her by the hand, stopping her in her tracks. She turned around and look at him. 'Owen I know what your gonna say…' Owen stopped her from continuing, 'That's the thing Nikita, you always think you know.' Nikita looked at him through sad eyes. She had heard nearly the exact same speech from Michael. Owen saw just how much she was hurting after leaving her whole life behind. He sighed and took a step towards her. 'You go through each day thinking you've got no- one on your side, and maybe that's because of how your life has gone so far, but, Nikita, you have so much more now. You have a family.' Nikita turned her head and looked away from Owen; tears threatening to roll down her face. Owen gently turned her head back towards him and smiled slightly. 'You don't have to do this.' Nikita wiped away the solitary tear that had begun to roll down her face. 'I don't have a choice Owen. Everybody is on this path now because of me. This all started with something I did. So I am gonna end it.' Nikita walked away from Owen towards the door of the building. Owen didn't recognize it and from its appearance couldn't speculate as to what its function was. He sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Nikita input a code into the keypad beside the door. The intercom beeped and a voice, that although sounded familiar, was oddly unrecognizable. '18, 47, 21.' Nikita in put these numbers into the keypad and the door hissed open. Owen frowned. He really didn't like where this was heading. Nikita grabbed the handle and pulled the door open; drawing her gun as she entered the darkened room. Owen followed cautiously, at the ready just in case anything were to happen. Nikita took a few more steps and stopped, replacing her gun into the back of her pants. Owen stood beside her, not sure what was going on. He looked around to try and get a look at their surroundings. As he concluded his precursor look the same voice that he had heard through the intercom on the door echoed around them once again. 'Well this is a surprise.' Owen frowned, 'Nikita? What is going on?' Nikita put a finger to her lips and motioned for him to stay silent. 'Yeah well desperate times and all that… You know what I need and I know that this is the only place I can get it.'

The lighting around them changed and Owen could see a little bit more of what surrounded them. A breath caught in his throat as he a figure came towards them. He almost stumbled backwards as the figure advanced. Owen had to control himself from running over to the figure and breaking his neck. He saw this as an opportunity. He moved backwards a little bit more and grabbed the pistol from the back of Nikita's pants. He surged forward and put the weapon to the figures head. 'I also see you didn't come alone…. Owen Elliot.'

Birkoff rubbed his eyes and let out a heavy -hearted sigh. He needed to find a way of tracking down Nikki; not just for Michael but for himself. They hadn't always been close but in the past couple of years they had become somewhat of a family; they weren't blood, they weren't related by marriage… they just were a family. He closed his eyes and tried to come up with a plan. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy; when Nikita didn't want to be found, she wasn't. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand gentle squeezing his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked up at its owner; Michael. 'I'm gonna come up with a plan Mikey; we will find her.' Michael looked down at him through slightly reddened eyes, 'I know your doing everything you can Birkoff, but you know Nikita. If she doesn't want to be found, its going to be next to impossible to find her.' He looked around him and sighed, 'what's the point anyway.' With this statement he turned away from Birkoff and walked over to the edge of the room; staring out the massive bi- fold doors. Birkoff hated seeing Michael like this. He could tell that this whole crusade was taking its toll on him. He knew Michael loved Nikita but there was only so much one man could take. Birkoff ran a hand over his face and walked over to where Michael stood.

'Mikey, listen man, this is Nikita we're talking about. She wouldn't have done this with out some sort of reason.' Michael chuckled slightly, 'Yeah but just because it's a reason doesn't mean it's the right one or the one that is good for everybody.' Birkoff knew exactly what Michael was saying. As much as Nikita tried to make the right decisions, they didn't always work out best for everyone. He stared out at the ocean before him, 'I know Mikey, all I am saying is don't give up on her just yet.' Michael clenched his fist and took a deep breath. 'I would never give up on her Birkoff. I will always be here for her, to help her, but she just doesn't think about the consequences of her actions. This time, this is the consequence.' Birkoff nodded. He definitely had to find a way to locate Nikita and Owen before Michael gave up altogether.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry its taken me this long to update.. things been crazy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Much love. **

Alex listened as Michael and Birkoff talked. She knew this was hard on Michael; it had to be hard on Nikita. She loved Michael more than her own life; she was dead without him. She looked down at her phone; a red locator light flashed furiously on its screen. Everything had gone horribly wrong; this wasn't the way she wanted this to go. She had come here for Nikita's help; not to destroy her life. She had to help Michael get her back. Alex watched as Birkoff left the room; she used this as her opportunity to talk to Michael privately. She walked over to him, stopping beside him, watching the waves roll onto the beach in front of them. Michael was trying to keep everything to himself, but knew he wasn't doing a very good job. 'You gonna tell me not to give up on her either?' Alex nodded slightly, 'for what its worth, I think Birkoff is right here.' Michael looked over at her a slight smirk on his face, 'Yeah just don't let him hear that.' Alex didn't know what to say to Michael but she had to talk to him. 'This was not what I had planned Michael.' Michael shook his head as soon as she had started speaking. 'This is Nikita we are talking about Alex, no one has to plan for her to make the big decisions, she does that on her own.' Alex knew where Michael was coming from; she too had been the subject of Nikita's big decision making. 'I know that not every decision she makes is the right one, but I honestly believe she makes them to protect the people she loves. I'm not claiming I know everything about what you guys have been through but I know enough to realize, she didn't have a lot until she met you; and it may not have been under the right circumstances, how you guys met, but you're Michael and Nikita. She loves you, and I know you love her too; that's why your hurting so much.' Alex watched Michael's reaction. Even though Michael appeared to have this hard exterior, she could see that this was taking its toll. 'All I am saying is, don't be so quick to call in an abort and clean.' With these words, Alex handed Michael the tracking locator. He looked down at the device and frowned. He wasn't entirely sure what he was looking at. 'Is this?..' Alex nodded slightly, 'yeah I tagged Owen more than once. My guess is Nikita didn't realize he had another tracker on him.' Michael looked at the small flashing dot on the screen. 'How come Birkoff couldn't pick this signal up?' Alex turned away from Michael slightly, causing him to look up from the screen. 'Alex?' She sighed and turned back towards him, 'When your out on your own, you make connections and forge alliances; some of them with people you generally wouldn't want to be dealing with.' Michael frowned. He didn't completely understand what Alex was trying to say but knew better than to question a gift; Nikita had taught him that. He placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and squeezed gently, 'Birkoff! Fire up shadow net.'

Birkoff's eyes snapped open at Michael's call. He came bounding down the stairs and looked at Michael who held a phone out to him. Birkoff took the phone and sat down at on his chair; rolling from one keyboard to the next. 'What are we looking for?' Michael lent on the back of Birkoff's chair, 'Alex tagged Owen,' he pointed at the phone Birkoff had in his hand, 'that is his location.' Birkoff nodded and plugged the phone, 'Ok, if that's where Owen is, Nikita should be around nearby.' Michael nodded, 'Yeah that's the hope.' Birkoff tapped at his keyboard and began a trace to find the location. He stopped just before hitting the command button and turned to look at Michael. 'What's the plan when we find her?' Michael frowned at Birkoff's question, 'what does that matter right now Birkoff… we just need to find her.' Birkoff continued to look at Michael; his eyes heavy with a sort of sadness. 'Do you even have a plan? Or are you just going to go in there all guns blazing cause your angry?' Michael frowned a little harder and clenched his fists, 'excuse me? What are you trying to say?' Birkoff stood up and shrugged, 'I know you Mikey, your just like Nikki, you hold onto things. You wanna help her I know that but you will make decisions that you regret.'

Michael took a step closer to Birkoff. Alex could see the inevitable outcome of this conversation. She stepped forward and placed a hand on Michael's shoulder, 'I think what Birkoff is trying to say is, we should make a plan before we find them. Nikita always told me, if you don't wanna go to plan B, have a good plan A.' Michael relaxed a little. He knew they were both right; he just didn't want to confront the fact that he was angry and wanted to scream and shout and blame Nikita for making another bad choice; even though he was partly to blame for every decision Nikita ever made. He fell in love with her He brought her into division. She was his recruit. She saved him.


End file.
